Nuclear DISCONTINUED
by RWBY LVR
Summary: My name is Nuclear. I am the son of Grimlock and next ruler of the Dino Bots. We then get attacked by Beasts led by Galvatron, murderer of my Mother. I take it upon myself to find him and end him. Working on this story with Quaser WE DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS
1. Chapter 1

DINOBOTS NO GIVE UP! DINOBOT DESTROY!" Grimlock roared as he smashed through the waves of Beast-mounted Decepticons. I followed after him roaring the whole way. Behind us lay a waste of severed servos, helms and limbs. They kept coming at us even though they must know by now the duo of father and son are unstoppable. I sped in front of my dad taking out the legs of the beasts with my blasters and whipping tail. As I knocked over a wave of the beasts with my tail and was about to fire Galvatron, riding the Preda King attacked me from behind knocking me to the ground. I roared in anger as I watched the beasts, now in robot form consuming my father. "GRIMLOCK SAVE NUCLEAR!" My dad shouted as he transformed back to robot mode and the beasts pinning him down fell off. Galvatron transformed as Grimlock transformed back to Dino mode and charged at him. The Preda King flew off and Galvatron drove off into the hills after the Preda King. My dad roared in anger as Galvatron drove off and changed directions, heading back though the swarms of beasts and up the hills in which Galvatron fled. I transform into my flight form and follow my dad. I soon catch up to him and fly next to him. "NUCLEAR CATCH GALVATRON!" My dad orders me. I speed off after Galvatron.

"Foolish Dino Bot! You can't catch me!" Galvatron laughed. "Nuclear isn't Normal Dino Bot!" I said just as I was On top of his truck form. I Transformed into my Robot mode while landing on his trailer. "Get off me you fool!" He screamed. I started ripping of the top of his trailer when he stopped. He started to transform which knocked me onto the ground. I made a small crater as I impacted. "Galvatron kill Nuclear's Mother!" Nuclear want Galvatron to come back and fight!" I shouted at him as he stormed off. Grimlock ran up to me and transformed back. "Nuclear okay?" he asked. " Nuclear failed." I said

"Nuclear no fail, NUCLEAR STRONG! Nuclear destroy Galvatron next time!" Grimlock enthuses. "No Grimlock, Nuclear SMASH Galvatron next time." I shout. "Grimlock take Nuclear to safety" My dad says, he always has a thing for my safety. Grimlock and I transform back into our dinosaur forms and stomp across the hills. "Where Grimlock take Nuclear?" I ask my father. "Grimlock take Nuclear to cave on hill." He tells me. I nod and we continue on our way. The roars of Beasts can be heard a little way off but me dad doesn't seem to notice. He's just heading towards a black hole in the side of a hill.

When we arrived at the hole my dad ushered me in. "Where Grimlock take Nuclear?" I asked. "Nuckear will keep moving forward and will trust Grimlock." He said. As we were nearing the end of the hole it led upwards. "Nuclear push door in roof?" I asked. "Grimlock says it's okay." He replied. I shoved the hole in the roof of the tunnel I realized we were back at our base. "Nuclear wonders how we got here." I said. "Grimlock had Slugg dig it out as a way of escape and re entry."

"Nuclear thanks Slugg and Grimlock for Hole." I say as I clamber out the hole and into our base. "Grimlock wonders where the other Dinobots are." Dad says. "Nuclear wonders too." I reply. We transform into our robot forms and walk around our base. "Grimlock thinks they not here, Nuclear too?" Grimlock asks me. "Nuclear agrees." I answer. I pace around the center pf our base and resolve to stand next to Grimlock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nuclear asks where friends could be." I said Looking up at my dad who towered over me. "Grimlock has no clue." All of a sudden a strange noise started and My dad calmly walked over to where it was coming from and lit it on fire. "Bad technology" he said with a growl in his throat. All of a sudden a transmitter came on. "Hello? If anyone is there... My name is Hubcap... I am an Autobot and I have been captured by the Decepticons... I am to be frozen and then dismantled in a short period of time, if anyone can rescue me... I would appreciate it... Oh No,... They're com..." "Nuclear says we recue him"

"Grimlock agrees." Dad says. "Decepticons take too far!" I shout, stomping my feet enough to make the base echo. "GRIMLOCK SMASH DECEPTICONS!" Dad roars. We charge out of the base and storm across the hills, smashing everything, and anything that gets in our way.

36m agoHe transformed into Dino while I took to the skies. "Nuclear find ice bot yet?" Dad asked me. "Nuclear no find." I said sadly, "Wait Nuclear see something!" I shouted as I quickly began my descent and transformation. I landed right in front of a door to a hidden place. "Grimlock no like this place Shockwave's laboratory, was held here, experimented." dad said as he breathed fire on the door way. I also transformed into Dino mode and easily melted the door. We slowly entered expecting a trap but there was none.

The lab was empty. Smashed vials lay on the ground and empty lab cells hung open. "Nuclear doesn't like this." I say. "Grimlock doesn't either. Where Autobot on stupid technology?" He asks. "Nuclear doesn't know." I reply . I change into robot form and ready my blasters expecting a trap still. I pool of energon is on the floor next to a desk. I bend down and stick my blaster into the hole. Someone screams

I peered into the hole and there was a strong looking silver Autobot with a pool of water at his feet and wires attached all over him. "Nuclear thinks the ice bot is down there but out of ice" I said. "Grimlock save him and get Shockwave off Dinobot island!" Dad screamed as he melted the floor and smashed down into Shockwave's lab. "Nuclear here to save you Ice Bot!" I said as I freed him from his shackles. "Thank you and my name is Hubcap. "Get back here with my specimen!" Shockwave shouted. "Grimlock has SCORE TO SETTLE WITH SHOCKWAVE!" My dad shouted as he charged toward him with a tremendous amount of power. He collided with Shockwave head on knocking him into the wall. He transformed into robot mode and started to move his hand toward Shockwave's spark. "Grimlock must leave with Nuclear!" I shouted despretly to my dad as we charged out of the collapsing lab with Hubcap close behind us.

NO! NUCLEAR ESCAPE! GRIMLOCK FOLLOW!" Dad shouted as I sped away with Hubcap in close quarters. "NUCLEAR THINK GRIMLOCK SHOULD LEAVE NOW!" I shout back to my dad who is beating Shockwave to a pile of scrap. Hubcap falls over so I change into my dino form and charge at my dad who is still busy. As I reach him, Grimlock turns around with a faintly glowign blue-red spark in his hand and a life-less frame in the other. I stop and stare.

Grimlock kill...Saved lives in bad way" I said. "Ummm could we maybe get out of here?" Hubcap asked as a huge block of stone fell on Shockwave crushing his lifeless body flat. Grimlock dropped Shockwave's spark as we rushed out of the door. Dad went into his Dino mode and I went into my plane mode. Hubcap turned into a car and we got out of there just as the place blew up. "Nuclear help Grimlock find other Dino Bots they not in Laboratory." "Thank you for saving me" Hubcap said.

"You welcome Ice-bot. Ice-Bot help Nuclear and Grimlock find friends?" I ask the bot. "UH, sure?" He replies. "Nuclear thanks you." I say happily. "Grimlock and Ice bot come. We find Nuclear and Grimlock's friends!" I say transforming into my flight mode and taking off towards the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were heading back to our base when we heard a loud roar coming from a nearby island. "Grimlock think he hear Slugg!" dad said. "Nuclear can get over there but Grimlock and Ice Bot can't" I said. "MY NAME IS HUBCAP!" Ice bot said. "Grimlock tells ice bot to be quiet or else!" dad said.

Nuclear stay with Grimlock and Ice Bot." I said, I didn't want to leave without my father. "No. Nuclear go look for Slugg." Grimlock says. "No Grimlock, Nuclear stay!" I protest. "Why don't we all go over there TO-GETHER?" The Ice Bot tries. "Ice Bot is right." I tell my father. "Nuclear go see if Slugg is there. Grimlock and Ice-Bot catch up. Nuclear no disagreeing!" Dad roars

I snarled but I knew my dad was right. I decided to not disagree with him or I might get hurt. I transformed into my jet form and flew off to the island. As I was approaching I heard more roars and screeches. I landed and turned into my dino mode. I ripped the door open to find a ton of deceptions torturing Slugg, Snarl, Straffe, and all the other dino bots. And then I saw him, Megatron, leader of all deceptions. He looked at me, then said, "Lock him up."

I transformed into my Dino form and started attacking all of the decepticons near me. The roar of an engine could be heard over the noise of attacking Decepticons but I wasn't sure of it was the Ice Bot or Megatron. The waves of 'Cons swamped me, fprming a dome over me of attacking frames. I smashed into them, unsure of how long I could hold them off. My dad roared from outside of the mass of decepticons and started smashing his way through them.

"How did Grimlock get here? Gridlock no able to swim or fly!" "RRROOOAAAARR!" He screamed as he smashed into another wave of con's. All of a sudden something zapped me from behind. It turned me into my robot mode. Then megatron pulled me off into another room. "GRIMLOCK!" "Nuclear!" He ran after me as Megatron closed the doors. There was an imprint of his face in the door. Megatron threw me onto a table and restraining bolts shot out and locked me in. He then had a crane move over as it slowly removed my armor. Then I realized he was going to steal my energy. Then another thought hit me. I was going to die and there was nothing my dad could do about it.

Megatron was glaring at me and pounding sounds could be heard from outside of the chamber. Obviously my Father trying to get in. Megatron aimed his gun at my head. HE doubled over, clutching his spark chamber. A femme stood in the wreckage of a wall opposite of me. Her servo was raised and her optics were shining white.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron." Her voice rings out. "You shall never harm another Autobot, your time is up." She closes her servo into a fist and Megatron falls over. The Femme's eyes stop glowing and settle into a dark red. "Are you okay?" She asks me. "Nuclear is alright. Is pretty femme alright?" I ask. A small smile appears on her face-plate. "I am alright, my name is Shatterspark, or Shard, you choose Nuclear. Dad roars and a huge dent is pressed into the doors. "Shard and Nuclear leave here?" I question. She nods and opens the doors. My father charges in and attacks Shatterspark.

Grimlock stop! Pretty femme is friend!" "Nuclear knows robot?" "Yes. Saved Nuclear" "Grimlock thanks femme" We walked and then I thought I was forgetting someone. We explored the laboratory and freed some of the other dino bots. We freed Strafe, who just flew off, Slugg, who thanked us then left, Scorn, who roared and then ran off. Then we got to the last cage, inside was another dino bot slouched over. She had long arms and her tail split in half to make a skirt. She also had half of her dino mode's head as armor on each shoulder. Then I realized I was looking at the body of my mother, without her spark.

Sparkmatter's optics widen. I can't tear mine away from my mother. "I-I think my twin can help her." Sparkmatter says warily. She then proceeded to contact the said twin. A young Mech's voice is heard through her comm link. "Matt will be here soon. She moves toward Mother but Grimlock pushes her out of the way. "Mother?" I ask, knowing I won't get a reply. A paor of lound foot-steps echo through the chamber but I don't turn. A blue and red mech sprints over to the Femme and embraces her in a hug. "Matt, I need you to help this Femme." She gestures to the empty frame of my Mother. He agrees and I look at him. "Mech can save Hera?" Grimlock asks. He nods and raises his servo. The Mech's eyes glow white and blue light surrounds my Mother.

All of a sudden the blue light surrounding my mother disappeared and the mech's eyes went back to normal. My mother slowly stood up and looked at us. "Grimlock? Nuclear? Hera is alive?" "Mother!" I shout and run towards her embracing her in a hug. Then a huge chunk of rock and metal fell down from the sky. I looked up and saw the roof was coming apart. I still couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting something. "I don't mean to break this touching reunion but uhhhh I think we should RUN!" The mech said. We all transformed, Shatterspark and I into our jet modes getting us out of there first. We looked back and our friends/ relatives escaped just as the roof fell in. Then I remembered what I forgot, Ice bot was still on the other island.

**A's/N Shatterspark and Sparkmatter are Quaser's Oc's and Nuclear, and Hera are mine. Hubcap/ Ice Bot are Apriltelloismy OTP'S**

"Nuclear thinks we forgot Ice bot" I said.

"Who's Ice-Bot?" Shatterspark asks. "Friend of Nuclear and Grimlock." I tell her. She smiles. "Shard, are you all right?" The Mech asks. "I can feel pain through the bond." "No! I'm fine!" The femme protests. "Hera does not think so." My mother says. I notice a large cut across one of the Femme's wings. She quickly turns, trying to hide it. "I'm fine Sparkmatter." She glares at him. "Nuclear and Shatterspark go find Ice-Bot." Grimlock orders me and the pretty Femme. I nod and transform into my jet mode. Shatterspark does the same, but her twin flinches. "Matt, just ignore the pain okay?" She asks the mech. He nods and we set off for the Ice-Bot.

As we were flying I ask Shard what "the bond" is. She gives me this long explanation that was never finished because we were attacked by Starscream. "Fools! you think you can out fly me? I am the fastest plane in the skies!" "Shard Nuclear has plan, Get him to slow down a little."

Shard got Starscream to slow down just enough that I was able to transform into my robot mode and land on top of him making spiral towards the ground. "Nuclear! GET OFF NOW!" Shard screamed, I waited right until we were about 10 feet from the ground and then I jumped off and transformed into my jet mode to land. Shard turned back to robot mode and I went to Dino. We explored the area were I had last seen him. All I found was a note. If you want your friend back, let me become the ruler of all of the Dino bots. The name at the bottom was simple, Galvatron. "Nuclear thought Galvatron was gone" I said

Galvatrons is not gone." She touches the cut on her wing. "Galvatron hurt Shard?" I ask, angered that something so pretty could be harmed. "Yeah, I hurt him back though." She says, trying to calm me down. "NUCLEAR SMASH GALVATRON!" I roar. Shard tries to calm me down by putting her servos on my shoulders and staring into my optics. "Nuclear. Calm DOWN." She says. I stop roaring and calm down. She removes her servos and asks, "Where was this, 'Ice-Bot'?" "Nuclear leave Ice-Bot over there." I walk over towards some hills and she follows. "Do you know his name?" She asks me. "Ice-Bot is Ice-Bot. But Ice-Bot say his name is Hubcap." I tell her. She yells "HELLO? HUBCAP?!" A loud groan attracts our attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N CHAPTER 5**

As we ran over there we saw ice bot, but his head was different. It looked like a spider thing."Ice bot? What happened to face?" I pondered. "Oh, I'm not Hubcap, I am Death's Heart. and Galvatron sent me to destroy you. I am the deadliest assassin in the universe." "GRIMLOCK EAT SPIDER!" Dad said as he charged at it. "Stop" Shatterspark said. "That is Hubcap's body, if Death's Heart is killed, Hubcap can never come back." "I'll give you 10 seconds to run, before I destroy you. 10 9 8...Sparkmatter sighed. "Well, I was rather hoping not to use these..." He trailed off, pulling out a gun and setting it to tranquilizer. "Oh well." He fired at Hubcap, but Deaths Heart dodged out the way and came at them, Hubcap's guns ablazing. Sparkmatter tackled me before I could be hit by Death's Heart. "Thank you pretty Lady bot!" I thanked her and charged at Death's Heart, my father beside a figure in all blak jumped down and tackled Death's Heart/ Hubcap then it started slashing ti with its long claws. Death's Heart transformed and flew off. "Who are you?" Sparkmatter said. "I am Shift, Hubcap's sister." "Another Ice-Bot?" My dad said sounding hopeful. "Huh? no, I have sworn to kill Death's Heart no matter the cost." "Oh," Shatterspark said. I nod. "Nuclear thanks Shift for helping Nuclear." Shift smiles. Sparkmatter steps forward. "If you wouldn't mind, can I save Hubcap?" He asked Shift. She nodded. "Yeah. I've heard about you twins. Your a long way from home." Shatterspark frowned. "Yeah." She concluded. "Pretty Femme," I addressed Shatterspark, "Where you come from?" I asked. She looked thoughtfull. "A place a long way from here" she , where Shift come from?" I asked. "I came here after my trip to Earth" We decided we should get moving so I turned into my ship, Shift to her car, Sparkmatter to his truck, my dad to his dino, my mom to her dino, and Shatterspark to a plane. As we were setting off, We were attacked by insect icons, which Shift defeated easily. We decided to make a base far up in a hill. Shatterspark was sitting alone on the edge of the cave we found while Sparkmatter and Shift were talking like they were twins instead of Sparkmatter and Shatterspark. Mom and Dad were fussing over each other so I decided to sit with Shatterspark. "Pretty femme okay?" She looked at me. "Yeah. I guess I just feel a little alone thats all." She said. I plonked down next to her. "Femme don't look alright." Oh, I'm fine Nuclear, its just that Sparkmatter isn't around as much anymore." "Nuclear knows how femme feels. Had brother, he died in battle." "Oh, that's sad." she said. Shift came over. "Hey what are you two talking about?" "nothing." I said."Well I'm going onto patrol." She said as she turned into a jaguar.

**A/N GodzillaLVR Sooo shift is my oc, so is Death's heart, Shift can turn into a jaguar car and a jaguar animal. and Death's Heart is like a parasite. He chews off the heads of other cybertronians and goes into their bodies.**

Shift ran off as Shatterspark stood up. "Where is femme going?" I asked. "Just for a walk I guess" "Nuclear come too!" I announced as I stood up too. "No, its okay I need to go alone." She said. Sparkmatter walked over to me. "Nuclear, do you wanna sparr or something?" He asked me, taking no notice of his twin. "Nuclear agrees." we both went into sparring stances as he delivered the first punch. I dodged it and then I threw one of my own hitting him right in the face. "Ow." Then he threw one at me, which hit me in the side, but barely fazed me. Then I threw many punches, kicks, knees, and elbows to knock him down. "Nuclear win!" I shouted. Shift came running back. "It's Death's Heart, he's taken Shatterspark."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sparkmatter's optics widened and then returned to normal. "Are you sure Shift?" He asked, rolling the words around. I didn't understand how he wasn't worried. I'd seen other twins separated before and usually the other went crazy trying to find it's twin. Shatterspark would of killed the bot, right? "Nuclear save Shatterspark!" I yelled before charging out the cave, leaving the two non-worriers /As I was running I transformed into my dino form and just ran. Shift came running after me, "Nuclear where are u going?" "Shatterspark, must save!" "Well, I'll help." she said. Shift saw a mysterious figure running across the plain so we went after him. Right before we reached him, a barrage of lasers came flying at us. I shot my lasers at them and the turrets blew /Shift appeared in front of me. "Nuclear! Go back! Help Sparkmatter! He's hurt!" She yelled. I groweled. "Nuclear no trust you" I growled. Shift looked at me funny. "Whatever." She said before running ahead. I decided this was not a time to be wastin gtime so I charged ahead as /I roared as I charged toward Death's Heart. He threw something at me and all of a sudden I couldn't move. I roared in anger as I thrashed around but the net only got tighter. Shift's minicon transformed into a swaddled as she swung it at him. Death's Heart pulled out Hubcp's staff and shocked Shift. She fell to the floor, but then got back up. She slashed at him with her claws, then Death's Heart Transformed and

** /A/N Soo Shift has a dragon fly mini con, he needs a name, so pm Quaser or me and give us names, the best name will be used and credit at the top of the chapter so start thinking**

All the while Sparkmatter was taking his time. He pressed a button on his wrist and a comm link opened. "Lord Galvatron." He stated. "The rouge Autobots believe I am one of them. There is a problem though. The mech I stole the form of has a twin sister She suspects something is wrong." He waited for a moment before Galvatron's voice rang out. "Good work Back-stab. The femme is a problem but we have her captured. Soon she will be prey as well." He said. "Oh, Back-Stab, I forgot to tell you, we need our army to capture Nuclear's parents, and use them for bait." "Sir, I thought they were unstoppable" "But that won't be a problem for you will it?" "No sir," Back-Stab assured. "Now go!" Galvatron yelled through the Sparkmatter/Back-Stab transformed into a truck and drove off towards the cave where Grimlock and Hera were. He was 50:50 sure that the army would already be there and waiting.  
dAs Nuclear and Shift were arriving were they thought Death's Heart should be, Shift stopped. "Why femme stop?" Nuclear asked. Shift transformed into Jaguar (the cat) and sniffed the air. She turned back "The place, its filled with traps." "Traps no stop Nuclear!" I shouted as I ran towards the gate.

"A huge cage sprung up out of the floor, incasing me as I pounded against it. "Told ya." Shift said as she carefull picked her way towards the cage before stopping dead. "What is wrong Femme?" I asked. "Traitor." She muttered. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She screams thrashing wildly at the air. "YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN!" She screams again, firing randomly into the air.  
Then Death's Heart came out of his Invisibility cloak,"So, I see you have made it to my fortress." "Yeah, and I'm gonna kill you and get you out of my brother." They both pulled out swords and started fighting above me as I blasted cage to pieces with my cannons. "Femme need help?" I asked. "No, I have to do this." she said as I realized Death's Heart was no longer in Ice- Bot, but in his father Lockdown.I waited for her. Shift charged and began attacking Death's Heart. I ran off in search of Shatterspark. I ran into a hall and down into the dungeons./div  
"Shatterspark here?" I asked. "Huh? Nuclear?" I heard her voice say. "Shatterspark?" I ran down the hall, and to my shock, she was being stretched by chains, and was suspended in the air. Shift and Death's Heart crashed through the floor, again, but once again, Death's heart was in the body of Hubcap.

**A/N So sorry guys for random / or br ****anywhere, that just happened when my computer got screwed up so i think i got all of the, but there still may be some, anyway, this was posted on Easter here in the U.S. So happy easter to those who celebrate if not, happy sunday**


End file.
